1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly, more particularly to a buckle assembly that includes a female buckle plate having a slot-defining wall that has first and second corners which are different in height with respect to a reference plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0232743 discloses a buckle assembly that includes male and female buckle parts which are releasably engageable to each other through engaging portions. Two opposite legs are included in the buckle assembly, and are pressable to disengage the male and female buckle parts. However, pressing of the legs to disengage the male and female buckle parts is relatively inconvenient.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional quick release buckle assembly that includes a female buckle piece 11 and a male buckle piece 12. The female buckle piece 11 is formed with an insertion slot 111 that has a width (a) and that is defined by a slot-defining wall 110. The male buckle piece 12 has a generally L-shaped tongue 120 and a protrusion 125. The L-shaped tongue 120 is extendable into the insertion slot 111, and has a first segment 121 and a second segment 122 that is bent from and that cooperates with the first segment 121 to define an inner corner 123. The inner corner 123 has an inner face 1231. The first segment 121 has a width (b). The protrusion 125 protrudes from the inner corner 123, and defines an outer corner face 1251. The width (a) of the insertion slot 111 is required to be equal to or greater than a distance (c) between a center of the inner face 1231 and a center of the outer face 1251, so as to permit insertion of the L-shaped tongue 120 and the protrusion 125 through the insertion slot 111. However, since the width (b) of the first segment 121 is smaller than the width (a) of the insertion slot 111, a gap 113 exists between the first segment 121 and the slot-defining wall 110 and engagement between the female and male buckle pieces 11, 12 is loose. In addition, disengagement between the female and male buckle pieces 11, 12 is inconvenient attributed to a potential interference between the protrusion 125 and the slot-defining wall 110.